Joseph Joestar vs. Kenshiro
Round one of matches start as Joseph Joestar of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure (nominated by Roymaster11) takes on Kenshiro of Fist of the North Star! (nominated by AntonioE777) Who will win? Jojo or The Man with the Seven Scars? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Joseph Joestar and Edward Elric were chasing after a raven that had stolen the 'philosopher's stone'. As the two continue, Edward took to the rooftops as Joestar continued on the street. The raven then turned left into an alley where it was cornered. “I finally found you!!” yelled Joseph. However, just as Joseph Joestar was going to grab the stone, a red rift emerged and sucked him in. All the Joestar could do was yell before the rift closed, only for Edward to jump down and get both the stone and crow. ‘Killed two birds with one stone.’ said Edward before leaving, waving his hands up in the air in victory. Kenshiro was laying down on the ground for hours after Jotaro Kujo was able to defeat him. He soon quickly got up and changed back to the way he was before the whole escalation. ‘That man was such a challenge. I truly thought I had his pressure points.’ Kenshiro thought. However in front of him came a red rift. Somewhat curious, Kenshiro walked in only to fall down as it closes. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Kenshiro fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back. ???: So... You got sucked in too? A girl's voice called out to Kenshiro. Kenshiro looked around to find the source of the sound and his eyes wandered to a rainbow haired Pegasus in blue skin. Kenshiro: Who and what are you? ???: Rainbow Dash. And you are? Kenshiro: I'm Kenshiro and... Where are we? Kenshiro gazed around to see nothing but darkness, save for the spot of light he and Rainbow Dash shared. ???: YOU ALL... A voice all around them spoke. Kenshiro and Rainbow Dash backed away in surprise and looked around for the source of the voice. ???: ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! The voice maliciously laughed. Kenshiro readies his fist. ???: AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! The voice called out as a red aura gathered around beneath Rainbow Dash and Kenshiro. Kenshiro: What's going on? Rainbow Dash: Hey. Good luck. Rainbow Dash said as she and Kenshiro were teleported away from each other. Kenshiro then appears and starts wandering around a ruined wasteland. He comes across a boat and decides to use it in order to find sanctuary. He evenutally finds an Island. Joseph was walking around the beach when he sees a boat with a man. When the boat comes and Kenshiro interupts. Kenshiro: Where am I? Who are you people? Joseph: I'm not sure what your talking about, but, according to that mysterious voice, we have to fight. Kenshrio cracks his knuckles and readies for combat. Kenshiro: My Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible. Joseph readies himself for the fight, bringing out his clackers and channeling Hamon with deep breathes. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT!! Melee (Cue Cytus - Galaxy Collapse) 60 Joseph Joestar started by charging and swinging his clackers at Kenshiro, who caught them without effort. Joestar then tried to punch him but that attack was countered as well. Kenshiro then forced Joesph back and started a barrage of punches, hitting Joseph many times over. Kenshiro ended the overwhelming attack by hitting Joseph with an uppercut that sent him through the air. 56 Joestar landed a few feet away from Kenshiro. Joseph got to his feet and prepared his Tommy gun, hiding it behind his back as Kenshiro charged at him again. As Kenshiro got close, JoJo unloaded an entire magazine, knocking Kenshiro to the ground. Joseph then whipped out his clackers again and began whacking Kenshiro with it. He managed to land a few successful hits, leaving Kenshiro with holes in his skin until Kenshiro caught the weapons effortlessly with his hand. 49 Kenshiro snatched the clackers from Joseph's hands and threw them away. He then kicked Joseph Joestar in the stomach, who fell to the ground upon impact. Joseph: Impressive. But, I have a few more tricks up my sleeves. Kenshiro: So do I. Watch and learn. Kenshiro grabbed Joseph and pulled him to his feet. He then pulled off rapid punches, hitting Joestar several times in the gut. After this, Kenshiro then did a hard uppercut to the jaw that sent Joestar into the air. As Joseph was airborne, Kenshiro jumped up after him. 42 Kenshiro then kicked him several times all over the face and chest. Kenshiro intended to attack Joestar some more but was unable to do so. As he got close, Joseph Joestar grabbed him and hit him with a sledgehammer, sending Kenshiro to the ground. Joestar then had a grasp on Kenshiro. He threw him to the ground and began stomping on him, but Kenshiro jumped up, grabbed JoJo by his chest and tossed him away. 30 Joseph than tried to shoot a net from his hat. However, this attempt failed as Kenshiro punched through the net like a hot knife though butter. Kenshiro then punches Joseph again to the ground. Joseph slowly got up but Kenshiro had already reached him. He then jabbed his pressure points rapidly. 23 Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! Joseph Joestar stumbled back, thinking he had been hit, but realized there was no pain. He then charged at Kenshiro until Kenshiro stoically spoke. Kenshiro: Omae wa mou shindeiru. Joseph: Huh? Suddenly, Joseph's foot starts to burst open, staining the sand beneath his feet with blood. 15 Kenshiro: No one that inexperienced can ever hope to beat me! Kenshiro thought that the match was done and started to walk away into the sunset. However Joseph Joestar then grabbed his clackers and threw them at Kenshiro. This hit him in the head in the head and enraged Kenshiro. 7 Kenshiro: You shouldn't have done that. Kenshiro then began charging at the downed Joseph Joestar. However, Kenshiro failed to realize that Joseph Joestar had his Hamon Overdrive ready. He then punched Kenshiro with a shocking white aura and sent Kenshiro flying back. As Kenshiro flew mid-air, Joestar threw a grenade at him. 2 Before Kenshiro can take out the grenade, it explodes on the side of his arm, causing his arm to burst and hit the sand hard. K.O. Kenshiro: Impossible, how could I have been defeated back to back. Joseph Joestar looks at his knocked out opponent. Happy that he won, pain soon came in as his left foot was gone. ???: Well, let's get you patched up, a wounded opponent is a weak opponent. A voice boomed all around him. Joseph: Who are you, why did I have to fight him. I have so many questions. The voice didn't answer. However a green aura appeared and gave Joseph Joestar and brand new leg. Joestar looks back. Joseph: Sorry we had to meet this way, but I will come back for you. I promise. The Joestar descendant then began to run the opposite direction of his opponent with the intent of discovering who put him here in the first place. Results ????: What?! Kenshiro is out already?! Well I shouldn't be complaining, with Kenshiro gone, it makes my life easier. I guess the Man with the Seven Scars couldn't live up to his standards here. Oh well. This melee's winner is Joseph Joestar. (Cue Eyes of Heaven-Joseph Joestar Theme) Winning Combatant: Joseph Joestar: 12 Kenshiro: 10 Joseph Joestar advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Special thanks to TheOneLegend for help with the Introduction. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music